Dangerous Woman
by NerdyReadings
Summary: Eve is a retired information broker who now resides in the town of Mud. She helps the Sheriff with discoveries and is an expert tracker. After finding half of an important discovery, she needs to convince the Mojave desert's most notorious killer for the whereabouts of the former mayor's body. Will he listen? Will he not? Will he do more than listen? (T for language and sex stuff)
1. A Piece of the Puzzle

**YAY GUYS! NEW FANFIC! (hopefully better) I hope you enjoy this one Guys! (and yes, different character, different story)**

* * *

She was a beautiful kingsnake, jet black, glossy scales, pale amethyst eyes and long, curled lashes protruding from her eyelids. Beauty aside, she was an extremely intelligent woman, as of this, she used to work as an information broker, now she resides as the newest citizen of Mud. Living in an isolated house big enough to fit five snakes her size, she tends to work as tracker for sheriff Rango's treasure hunts, as the wounded bird was too injured to travel. She usually writes her discoveries and information in a leather bound journal. Life couldn't be easier for her, a friendly neighbourhood, a house, food, a job she loves to do, but she still felt like something was missing. Perhaps it was her isolation and loneliness. She doesn't know. Her name is Eve. A very smart, beautiful kingsnake that is headed for one hell of an adventure.

* * *

As Eve woke up, she headed downstairs for her morning breakfast of roadrunner eggs. She pulled out a nest from the finally refrigerator of hers and delicately swallowed the eggs whole, then regurgitating the shells back into the nest before slithering outside, discarding them into the desert. She then huffed and went back up the stairs to get ready for the day. She polished her scales before putting on her red, satin scarf choker, with a big diamond attached to the knot. After getting ready, she heads outside for a wander outside to heat up her body.

As she slithers down the dusty road, she heard a cheerful voice call her.  
"Hey Eve!"  
Eve turned her head to the sheriff who motioned her over inside the jail. After rolling her eyes then smirking, she followed him inside.  
"Morning sheriff!" Her voice was soft spoken and feminine, yet still a quite a bit higher than most women in the town.  
"Now, I got an assignment for ya'! I'm going to the former mayor's construction site to see if we can find anything to prepare us for future droughts.. Uh.. just in case of course." He then awkwardly chuckled.  
Ignoring this, Eve replied.  
"What exactly are we looking for?"  
"Blueprints, construction tools, supplies, anything under those categories."  
"Alright then, just let me go get my journal and I'll back."

Eve then quickly slithered off home to find her journal.

* * *

After only 17 minutes of travelling to the abandoned construction site, Rango, Beans, Waffles, Eve and Elbows soon scattered to look for anything useful. Eve examined a rusted crane, there was a blueprint of some sort. It looked like a bottle of some sort, the scale must have been taller than the town's clock tower. But half of it is torn off. Missing. She quickly and carefully folded that half of the blueprint and put it in her journal.

"Hey, sheriff! I found something!"

Before long, the entire group huddled around Eve, trying to see what she found. Rango soon pushed in the huddle to see what the commotion was.

"What did you find Eve?"  
"I found a blueprint, for some kind of bottle. It may be for water storage. The scale seems… incredible."  
"Let me see."

Eve than opened her journal and passed the folded half blueprint to him. Rango and Beans looked confused.

"Why's there only half of it? Where's the other part?" Beans asked, slightly agitated.  
"It was all I found. I think it either got torn and lost. Or.."  
"Or what?" Rango asked looking up from the blueprint, confused.  
"Or it could be split, between Tortoise John and a worker.. Its just my theory though."  
Beans interjected.  
"But how can we find his body? Nobody knows what happened to it or where it even is since Rattlesnake Jake took 'im."  
Rango had an idea.  
"Then we ask him for it, or at least its location."

The entire group but Eve gasped in shock. Beans slapped him across the face.

"That's actually not a bad idea.." Eve agreed with Rango.

"Are you guys insane?! Talking to the Grim Reaper himself?! Y'all gonna get killed!" Beans was livid, she doesn't want Rango to kill himself, let alone a town.

"Yes, but it works, if we can convince Jake to give us the location or even take us there, we finally fix the towns water supply, _his_ water supply."

"Well that's all and that, but… HE DOESN'T DO THINGS FOR FREE!" Beans was yelling in fear and anger. "How are we gonna convince him anyway? He ain't exactly a 'easily persuaded' person"

"Leave that to me." Eve added.

"Its settled then, tomorrow mornin' we're gonna wake up, have coffee, call up Rattlesnake Jake… and we'll see how it goes.." Rango conluded.

"In coffins.." Elbows whispered to Waffles.


	2. A Deal with the Devil

Rango woke up to a beautiful sunrise, the sky was orange and the town was still empty. Rango was putting on his boots until he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find a happy kingsnake.

 _"Good morning sheriff!"_ Eve chimed.  
" _Oh! Mornin' Eve. You're up early.."_ Rango sounded very surprised.  
" _I sent a message last night to Jake. I just got a reply that he will be here in a few hours."_

Rango went white. He may have dealt with him before, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared of him. He honestly astonished that Eve wasn't shivering herself.

 _"You don't seem very scared about this.."_ Rango questioned cautiously.  
 _"I'm a kingsnake, my kind have been known to swallow rattlesnakes whole. Besides, I can handle myself. Let's just say I had a… realistic learning environment."_  
 _"If you say so… You sure you know what you're doin'?'_

Eve nodded. She had Jake's payment, and knowing him, he'll do almost anything for gold or water.

4 hours later, there was a deathly silence, the townspeople were urged to stay inside, just in case. Eve had her journal and gold in a leather side-strap bag. She was waiting with Rango and Beans. On the horizon, she saw a large shadow approaching. She squinted her beautiful crystal purple eyes, the shadow becoming clearer. She stopped squinting and looked at Rango who looked more nervous than ever. She than glanced at Beans before looking at the now arrived rattlesnake himself. His blazing hellfire eyes and metallic rattling gun sent shivers down her spine. She definitely does not want to upset him.

 _"Now what?!"_ Jake sounded irritated. Perhaps from his last visit to Mud.  
Rango nervously coughed. _"Well… uh.. w-we found somethin' and.."_  
Jake interrupted. _"Really? That's what you sent me fer? A damn announcement?! Who sent me the letter?"_  
 _"I believe that would be me."_ Eve politely interjected.

Jake quickly turned his head to Eve, surprised at her appearance. She was a kingsnake, a species known to swallow venomous snakes. He wasn't intimidated however, he knew she was here for a reason.

 _"Huh. So you're the one that sent the letter. Care to tell me what in the name of Hell is goin' on?"_ He was speaking softer, but in a dangerous tone. Eve was taking caution.

" _As Rango was trying to say, I sent you here for a very important part of a project we are working on. We need your help."_  
 _"Finally, somebody can talk for once"_ Jake said sarcastically. _"But why should I care about this project of yours and how am I important to you?"_

Eve looked at the jail and motioned to Jake to come in.  
 _"More inside."_

Eve, Jake, Rango and Beans gathered around a table in the jail to explain their plans.  
 _"We found something at the abandoned construction site from the uh… p-previous… mayor"_ Rango explained, still a bit nervous, trying his best not to set off Jake.  
 _"Which **I** found."_ Eve corrected him.  
She then pulled out her journal and pulled out the half of the blueprint.  
 _"I found this, in a crane. It appears to be purposefully split. I believe that Tortoise John may have had the other half. Possibly so when they were to complete the project, nobody could steal it and construct it themselves."_  
" _What do you need this fer?"_ Jake was suspicious. He became more cautious and harder to make a deal with after he was betrayed by the Mayor.

 _"This is just to deal with future droughts, don't worry."_ Eve explained.  
 _"Hmmm.."_ Jake thought to himself. _"I think I did see him discuss with a couple of folk while holding the blueprints."_  
 _"Looks like that validates my theory. We need to find Tortoise John's body.."_  
 _"So?"_ Jake questioned  
 _"So that's where you come in. We need you to take us to the place you took Tortoise John when you killed him."_  
 _"And why should I listen to woman?"_  
 _"The 'woman's' name is Eve. And you should because…"_ She leaned across the table closer to Jake.  
 _"Then your time was just wasted. And if this wasn't worth your time like you claim it is, then why did you come here?"_

Jake growled at her argument, although he did hate having to do things for people, no matter how much he is paid, she did have a very strong point. He sighed to himself, then replied to Eve, looking into her big, crystal, amethyst eyes.

" _Ah. Fine. But it will cost ya. A lot."_  
 _"Got you covered. Will this be enough for starters?"_ Eve fished a small gold nugget from the leather bag and skimmed it across the table to Jake, letting it fall off the edge as he caught it. Jake was impressed at how organised and confident this pretty woman was. Reluctantly, he straightened up.

 _"You got yerself a deal."_ He stuck he tail and gun out to her. Eve returned it and took his tail and shook it with him, closing the deal. In her thoughts, she couldn't help but think about the touch of his rough scales. Jake's mind was thinking the same about Eve's scales. To him they felt so soft, he couldn't tell that he was actually touching somebody's scales. After a firm 'handshake' they let go and started discussing Jake's accommodations for the next few weeks.


	3. Temporary Home

_"You expect me to live there?! After what that damn turtle did to me?!"_  
 _"Now now Jake, I'm sure we can—"_  
 _"Damn straight you'll work somethin' out! I ain't goin' in that disrespectful place!"_

Eve couldn't help but overhear Rango and Jake arguing. She wasn't sure if she should step in and diffuse the situation. But at the same time, she didn't want to constantly butt into every argument and complication. She decided to wing it and help out.

 _"Is there something wrong?"_

Rango was in Jake's coils almost being squeezed by him, but just stopped after Jake hearing her voice. Jake and Rango stopped their 'conversation' and looked straight at her.

" _Oh hey Eve_." Rango called cheerfully, despite his position.  
 _"Needy thing ain'tcha? Yeah, I do have a problem… WITH HIM!"_ Jake turned his stare from Eve to Rango's.  
Rango nervously smiled. _"Uh... Jake here is finding a hard time find his accommodations… comfortable..."_  
Jake simply sighed. _"HE expects me to live in that pathetic place of that goddamned mayor. Besides, it's too close to people, I like my places isolated."_  
 _"Then why not live in my house, it looks big enough for you, it's isolated. It's even has a vast open space around the area. Completely empty."_  
Jake thought about Eve's idea. _"So, where is this 'dream house' of yours?"_  
 _"It's ten minutes east from the giant river near the town's sign. Just in view, but nobody really goes there unless it's important."_  
Jake harshly let go of Rango, and turned to her. _"Well ain't you sweet?"_ He added sarcastically.  
 _"Fine. Better than nothin'…"_  
Rango interjected. _"Uh, but Eve, where are you gonna live?"_  
Eve answered quickly. _"Simple, I could live in the former Mayor's office instead of Jake. Just let me go pack my things, and everything should be ready for Jake in two hours."_

And with that, Eve slithered off to prepare her house for her guest.

 _"You got a smart friend here sheriff, you could sure learn a lot from her."_

Rango lightly glared at him as he evilly chuckled and slithered off.

* * *

As Eve was quickly tiding up her house and packing her work things, she heard a faint knock on the door. She stopped to open it and saw a young aye-aye looking up at her with big, amber eyes.

 _"Heya Miss Eve!"_ The little girl cheered.  
" _Why, hello Priscilla! Can I help you with anything?"_  
 _"Mr. Rango's having a party next week, he wanted me to give ya this_."

Priscilla handed Eve a small invitation with writing that looks like it was printed with a typewriter.

 _"You have been invited to join the Sheriff at an annual party to mark the day of the return of the water. At 8:00 pm until dawn, meet at the saloon for drinks and for a bit of fun."_

Eve thought to herself, she never been to a party before, not even as a child, she was too interested in digging in the desert to hopefully find any 'artefacts'. For her it was kind of exciting for her, but she didn't know what to wear. Perhaps she could consider talking to Melonee and Hazel for advice, even if they are the local whores, they are still considered her friends. But that wasn't important righ now.

" _Thank you, sweetheart_." Eve said sweetly.  
 _"Hey, Whatchya doin'?"_  
 _"Im packing."_  
 _"Why?"_  
 _"Its only for a few weeks, Jake refuses to live the Mayor's office so I let him stay in my house. It's isolated, so he shouldn't bother you very much."_  
 _"Why are you lettin' the Devil stay at your place? Cant he just sleep outside?"_

Eve chuckled softly at the young girl's forcefully inquisitive nature. Priscilla kind of reminded her of herself when she was young, always asking her mother the most simple and annoying questions.

" _Well, gotta go! More things to send, bye!"_ And with that, the little aye-aye raced around the town, sending invitations. Eve then finished packing and left to drop off her things at the office. On her way there, she felt a shadow in an alleyway between the Mayor's building and a shop. Eve stopped and turned around.

 _"Finished?"_ Asked the figure which turned out to be Jake.  
 _"Its all yours. Try not to break anything."_ She asked worriedly. Jake merely rolled his eyes and headed for Eve's house. Possibly to rest for tomorrow's journey. Eve just sighed and headed inside the office to unpack her things for the night.


	4. Ladies Night Out

As Eve finally finished unpacking, she looked out a nearby window, and saw the lights at her house on. She hoped that nothing would be broken when she came back, but she trusted him enough to at least be mature enough to look after something, after all, he isn't a child.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as a pebble tapped the window. She opened the window and looked down to find out who threw it, only to see Melonee and Hazel standing there waving and giggling at her. Eve rolled her eyes and smirked jokingly.

 _"Hey girlfriend! The saloon is having a fun night! Want something to drink?"_ Melonee was calling out at the top of lungs. This impressed Eve since it looked like her lungs were being crushed by the corset she was wearing.

Eve called back. _"Fine! I'll be down in a minute!"_

Two minutes later and Eve slithered out the door, only to be girl-hugged by her screaming besties.

* * *

The saloon was more packed than during the day, all these drunk men hitting on the girls who were either also drunk, uninterested or like Melonee and Hazel. The girls took a seat at the bar, Eve felt a bit uncomfortable at all the looks some people were giving her. Some were sleazy, others were surprised.

 _"Sooo…"_ Hazel started.  
 _"Are you going to the party next week?"_ Melonee added.  
Eve couldn't think about that right now, but she did consider it.  
" _W-well… I couldn't really think about it because of the thing I'm doing with the sheriff and his posse tomorrow,, but I did consider it… I'm not sure if I should be going.."_  
 _"WHAT?!"_ The girls yelled.  
" _Of course you should go, we'll get you all dolled up, have fun… maybe have some men buy us drinks…"_ Hazel giggled.  
" _They're also having a cabaret there too. You should try. Maybe it'll impress Jake…"_ Melonee's suggestion left Eve flabbergasted.

Eve couldn't believe what Melonee just said. 'Impress Jake'? Is she implying that we have the hots for each other? They just met!

" _E-excuse me? Jake? But… we don't even know each other… Just.. Just.. WHAT?"_ Eve couldn't find the words to describe her feelings for that remark. He was handsome, she gave him that and his voice is kind of… seductively deep… or was that the alcohol talking?

The girls simply giggled until an idea struck Hazel.

 _"Say, why don't you try some singing yourself? I think you'll be pretty good…"_  
 _"M-me? Nah, really?"_  
 _"C'mon, Evey.. we heard you sing to yourself before… why don't you sing your usual song?"_  
 _"B-but… fine…"_ Eve couldn't say 'no' to her friends, they were like her sisters. And they loved to indulge each other.

Melonee walked onto the stage and made and announcement. Eve started to blush. It was ties like this where she was glad that her scales were completely black.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, It's my girl's first time at the saloon in a few weeks and she would like to show you her love by singin' to you a fabulous song! Give it up, Eve!"_ A crowd formed around the stage and started to cheer. Eve shyly slithered onto the stage and started to smile at the crowd, she then cleared her throat and heard Melonee start playing the piano her favourite tune. As soon as her singing voice came out, the crowd was in awe.

 _'How soon do we forget, how it felt'  
'Dealin' with emotions that never left'  
'playing with a hand that we were dealt in this game'  
'Maybe I'm the sinner and you're the saint'  
'Gotta stop pretending what we ain't'  
'Why are pointing fingers anyway, if we're the same?'_

 _'Break up, make up total waste of time'  
'Can we please make up our minds and stop acting like we're flying?'  
'Cause if the water dries up, and the moon stops shining, stars fall, and the worlds goes blind boy'  
'You know, I'll be saving my love for you, for you'  
'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made, but we hold on, hold on'  
'There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase, but we hold on, hold on'_

 _'Break up, make up, total waste of time'  
'Can we please make up our minds?'  
'And stop acting like we're flying'  
'Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops shining, stars fall and the world goes blind boy'  
'You know, I'll be saving my love for you, for you'  
_

The ending then became a sound of beautiful vocalisations. The entire crowd cheered and whistled, filling Eve with cheer herself. As she got off the stage, Hazel squealed and hugged her.  
 _"So, you goin' to the party?"_ Melonee asked. Hazel looked at her pleadingly.  
" _Maybe."_ Eve was still focused on her assignment but may think about the party a bit more.  
That was enough to send the girls squealing and hugging Eve tightly.  
" _We're gonna get you a nice outfit, get yer makeup done.."_ Hazel went on and on, yet it still sounded like fun.

The girls walked Eve back to the Mayor's office where they all said goodnight, leaving Eve to go home to bed, thinking about how much more renowned she made herself. All because of her voice.

* * *

 **Ok, Guys… Yeah… 2 chapters in one day. YAY! But also, the song was Best Mistake by Ariana Grande. I also decided that Eve's voice would be like Ariana Grande's as well.. (I'm a MASSIVE Ariana Grande fan..) No... I'm tryna copy... I was thinking about giving Eve Ari's voice for awhile now.**


	5. Moments of Reflections

Eve fluttered her eyes open as the sunlight streaked through the window and onto her face. Her light, crystal amethyst eyes surrounded by long, curled lashes that angled out to the outer corner of her eyes stared up at the ceiling, day dreaming about the fun moment she had with her friends last night.

Eventually, she got up and looked out the window and saw Rango and his posse preparing their roadrunners for the search. She saw Spoons look behind him and quickly run to his roadrunner, which drew her attention to her house in the distance. She saw Jake slither in Rango's direction, she looked back at Rango and his posse to see their reactions. All she saw were minor shivers but nothing else from what she could tell.

Eve decided to get ready herself, she grabbed her leather saddle bag and put her journal, pencils, water canteen and blueprint into her bag. She put on her usual choker and headed outside.

Everybody was waiting outside for Eve and all looked at her as soon as she was out the door.

" _Good morning everyone!"_ She greeted enthusiastically.  
 _"Mornin' Eve_!" The boys except Jake chimed back.  
As the boys saddled up, everybody was ready to head out. Jake started to scout ahead and lead the way with Eve following behind him, as she wasn't as fast as the roadrunners. But everybody halted when they heard Beans cry out while riding on her roadrunner, trying to catch up everybody else.

 _"Hey! Wait up! Rango, don't think you're goin' anywhere without me!"_

Jake groaned and rolled his eyes impatiently then looked behind him.  
 _"What is it now?!"_

Beans finally caught up and Jake turned back around and led on, with Eve right beside him.

 _"So you're sure you know where we're going?"_  
 _"I'm taking you to the last place I took that damned Mayor before he died. A deal's a deal after all. Remember that you still owe me more payment."_  
 _"I know. But I'm confused, what happened with the Mayor? Was he really that bad?"_  
 _"Hell yeah, he was. Go ask the sheriff fer the full story about him."_  
 _"But what set you off? Did he betray you?"_  
 _"He stabbed me in the fuckin' back, I helped him, lost my ammo, and then pulled he decided to pull a gun on me. Luckily, that clever bastard that you call 'sheriff' used the last bullet to break out of the vault from the Bank. You should've seen the look on his face when he pulled the trigger. Then, lying weak, I took him out to the far side of the desert, and killed him."_  
 _"Oh, Jake… I'm so sorry.."_  
 _"Don't pity me woman! I ain't a child."_

Eve decided to change the subject to prevent anything from escalating, but instead, Jake did.  
" _Heard you were out with the local whores last night."_  
" _They're my friends…"_ Eve spoke softly, yet defensively.  
" _Some friends…"_  
 _"Oh really? What about you?"_  
 _"Don't need 'em, don't care. Simple as that."_  
 _"Surely there was somebody in your life that you cared about.."_  
Jake sighed to himself, closing his eyes for a moment then opening them again. He didn't know why, but despite her constant nosiness, he felt like he could talk to her like a counsellor, or therapist, almost trusting her.  
 _"Fine, since you'll probably won't shut up about it… My mother, the only person I cared about, dead. Because of my drunk-ass father. He beat her to death, I remember being just a kid, seeing her in a pool of her own blood. And the sheriff didn't do shit. My dad then ran."_  
 _"But why?"_ Eve wished she never dared ask that question to him.  
" _Cause he's a damn coward!"_ Jake tried not to yell so he wouldn't draw Rango's attention. Eve tried to lighten the situation, but still remained on the subject.  
 _"What was your mother like?"_

Jake chuckled to himself lowly. _"She was the best damn mother I could ever want, I remember her physically fighting my dad to defend me, but it was too much fer her. One time, I went downstairs and saw her drinking problems away."_ Jake seemed surprisingly calm, despite the topic.

 _"And now its holding you back, you may seem like a cold-blooded killer, but something caused you to be like this."_  
 _"No, I got over it, that was in the past and now I need to focus on the present."_  
 _"Yeah, but then no one can help you."_ Eve seemed very concerned with him.  
" _I don't need any help! Not from anyone. Besides, you wouldn't understand."_  
Eve was shocked. She scoffed in offense.  
 _"I wouldn't understand? I was nearly raped when I was eight, by my neighbour. I didn't have a dad, all I had was my mom, and she died when I was sixteen!"_ Eve almost yelled out of anger, but luckily Rango and his posse were too far behind to hear.

 _"Well then, what was your mother like?"_

Eve sighed looking down at the ground, she was a very sensitive snake, crying at the slightest thought of her mother, yet surprisingly, no tears, only dread.  
 _"Well, she was very pretty, loved to dress in the colour yellow, I thought she was the beautiful woman in the world. Though, she wasn't the nicest when angry. Oh, the lectures she would give me."_ She chuckled softly to herself.

Jake really paid attention to her, to this conversation, he thought about all the things he told her, trying to figure out why he said so. He pushed those thoughts aside when he saw a pile of rocks and stopped in his tracks.

 _"We're here."_


	6. Hide and Seek

Rango and his team shortly arrived after Eve and Jake. They followed Jake to what appeared to be a grave, made of a pile of rocks and pebbles.

" _This is it?"_ Beans asked.  
 _"This is it."_ Jake replied.  
 _"For an outlaw, you sure have a sense of honour.."_ Eve was astonished that Jake even bothered to do such a thing for a person who betrayed him.

 _"Let's start diggin'."_ Mr Fergus said as he tossed shovels to Rango, Beans, Waffles and Spoons. Jake simply moved the rocks and Eve simply waited to extract the body as carefully as she can. After a full half hour of digging, the group found the Mayors body, covered in old blood, his skin a very pale green-grey, with bullet holes and bruises covering his limbs and neck. Eve gasped at the sight and smell and quickly turned as she was about to be sick. Beans helped her by giving her water, while Jake carefully pulling the Mayor's corpse out of the grave. Eve started to feel better and slowly started to search the body, cringing at the thought of touching a corpse that's been dead for God knows how long. After feeling around his pockets, she found something papery. But it wasn't the other half of the blueprint, a note.

* * *

 _'Looking for something?'_

-BB

* * *

" _Damn it!"_ Eve cried.  
" _What is it?"_ Rango asked, concerned.  
" _It's not here."_ Eve explained.  
 _"Damn! Whoever did this knew we were coming for it."_ Jake added.  
 _"It said 'BB', when I was an information broker, that same alias crossed my desk. I think I know who it may be."_  
 _"What do you think, sheriff?"_ Waffles asked confused.  
" _I don't know, but this trail has gone colder than an ice cube in winter."_  
"I _think it may be Bad Bill sheriff.."_ Eve explained.  
 _"But now what?"_ Beans was agitated, all she wanted was the blueprints to prepare the water for future droughts, and now that's gone.  
 _"We need to find them. For the sake of our town."_ Rango announced proudly, Jake rolled his eyes at him.  
 _"But we don't know where to search, he could be anywhere."_ Spoons was nervous about this, he really wanted this to go right for the sake of his town.  
 _"I have an idea."_ Eve thought about the party next week, and decided to use that to her advantage.  
 _"You know the party next week, it should be a prime target for trouble. With enough noise, we could attract their attention, and then, interrogate him, obtain the blueprints and then we'll finally begin construction."_  
 _"No deal, if this means putting our townsfolk in danger, then we're gonna find another solution."_ Rango objected.  
" _You might not have an option here sheriff, if it means gettin' yer damn blueprints, then I suggest we stick with it_." Jake supported this idea, simple and hopefully quick.  
 _"Fine then, but you do realise you'll have to 'blend in'? Do you?"_ Rango added to Eve.  
 _"I can handle that part easily sheriff."_ Eve nodded, thinking about Melonee and Hazel's reaction.

 _"It's settled then, next week."_  
 _"Next week."_ Everybody repeated.

Once everybody headed back to Mud, they all went their separate ways for the night. Except for Jake and Eve.

Eve was about to head inside for the night before she felt a dark shadow looming over her. Soon, she was face to face with The Devil himself. Her beautiful, large crystal purple eyes meeting with a pair of blazing, hellfire eyes. Although his heart was as black and cold as the void, she could tell that his blood was as hot as Hell itself.

 _"Come with me."_ Jake motioned his head to Eve's house. Confused yet curious, Eve followed.

Jake opened the door and let me in before entering and closing the door behind him. Suddenly, he grabbed Eve in his coils and pinned her against a wall, their bodies touching. Eve cried out in surprise. Looking up at him, her eyes wide, she was panting, shaking, scared.

" _How did you do this?!"_  
Eve was confused at the question, she thought she was being attacked, but instead, the exact opposite happened. Her body relaxed as she tried to answer his question.

 _"W-what?"_  
 _"You heard me! How did you do this?!"_  
 _"I don't know what you are asking…"_  
 _"For the love of… How are you able to know everything? How did you know about the Mayor's possible involvement?"_  
Jake suddenly let go of Eve to let her speak. Eve caught her breath, trying to catch up with the situation.  
 _"W-well… if what you're suggesting that I'm working against you or the sheriff, then no. I had no intention of doing so and don't plan on betraying anyone anytime soon. I know these things because I was once an information broker. People traded money in exchange for information. Give me ten minutes, and I could've started a war. Does that answer your question?"_

Jake said nothing, he was processing her answer. To him, it made sense. He met a few information brokers, what Eve did sounded a bit more powerful than most, but still seemed the same as others.

Jake grunted. _"You really are a smart one."_ He never broke eye contact with Eve.  
Eve couldn't stop looking into those deep, red eyes of his. She blushed deeply at the feeling of their warm bodies pressed against each other, their snouts so close to each other. Jake saw a closer look at Eve's eyes, her long, curled, angled lashes covering her top eyelids of those beautiful, crystal amethyst eyes he found himself lost in. Her scales were extremely soft and smooth to touch. He always considered her a pretty thing when he first saw her. And her voice was always pleasant to listen to, despite being softer and slightly higher pitched than normal. He couldn't stand it any longer, he wanted to kiss her.

Eve never thought this would happen, she has to remember to thank Melonee and Hazel and call them some kind of psychic. Although she wouldn't psychically admit it, she always had a bit of an attraction towards him, even if it was for a couple of days. But, they were still right, she liked him, or even more than that, loved him. If only she had the courage to kiss him and survive rejection.


	7. Mine

Jake had enough, their snouts were so close, he couldn't bear it, he needed to kiss her and he wanted to kiss her. He went for it. Jake slowly pushed his body harder against Eve's, forcing her further into the wall, causing her to blush deeper, even though Jake couldn't see it. His snout moved closer and closer to Eve's, about to kiss her, but surprisingly to Jake, Eve kissed him. Jake gently coiled around her body, part of his coils behind her head pressing himself deeper into their kiss. Eve's lips parted to breathe, and Jake took that opportunity to delve his tongue to hers. Eve let out a muffled cry and tensed then relaxed again as his tongue swirled with hers. Jake then broke the kiss to breathe. Panting, Jake brushed his cold, metallic gun across her cheek, he then cocked his head as he went for another kiss. Eve put her tail on his cheek as he kissed her, her body clinging to his. Using his tail-gun, Jake locked the door, still lips locked. Breaking the kiss, Jake then took out his venomous fangs and gently traced them down the side of Eve's neck, sliding them under her choker, he it slipped off of her and let it drop to the floor. Eve gave a soft moan and kissed his jaw. Jake took Eve's tail and placed it on his ammo belt buckle. He kissed Eve as she loosened his ammo belt and let it drop to the floor. Jake gave his gun a soft rattle as lowered Eve onto the nearby sofa. Eve, still in Jake's embrace, delicately took off his hat with her tail and tossed it across the room. She then pulled him on top of her and kissed him. Jake broke it and buried his snout in the crook of Eve's neck. His tongue lightly flickered against her neck, her sweet smell of perfume practically wafted from her neck. She smelled just like jasmine and peach, she smelled like the summer breeze. Eve never thought her body would be against his, she felt like a teenager again. This time, she wasn't paying attention to studies, instead her crush. Raising his head from her neck, Jake gently pressed foreheads with Eve. His deep breathing, the devilish smirk on his face, what was he up to? Eve gazed at Jake underneath her lashes, looking more innocent than ever. Jake quickly twisted Eve around into the position where Eve was top of Jake. Eve had an idea, it was crazy but she wanted to do it. She lied on top of Jake, snout to snout and kissed him, while her soft scaly underbelly rubbed against his in an affectionate pattern. Jake kissed back, he never felt that he would ever do this to a kingsnake before, he had been with multiple female snakes, but this one felt so different. Perhaps it was her ability to eat other snakes, or maybe it was her personality, her confidence. But still, it felt so right with him, but he wanted to go further with her, he wanted to claim her as his.

As Eve continued to kiss him, she felt something caress her lower coils, they were hard and fleshy. She let out a muffled cry of confusion and surprise. Thoughts were racing through her mind.

' _ **Wh-wha-what is Jake doing? Is he trying to-OH MY GOD! HE IS!**_ _'_

 _"Ja-Jake…"_ Eve wouldn't stop moaning between words due to her arousal.  
Jake merely chuckled low and evilly and continued to arouse her.  
Eve was scared, she was about to lose her virginity to the Devil himself, she wanted to do this, but she was scared at how it would feel, she remembered that Hazel told her about her first time. She told her it would be painful and uncomfortable for a bit, scariest story EVER.

 _"Jake I… I'm a…."_ She then whimpered as she felt Jake's hemipenis caress her cloaca softly and tenderly.

 _"Hey, it'll be alright. It'll hurt fer a bit, but it'll go away."_ Jake reassured Eve (much to her surprise) and continued on.

Jake was at Eve's entrance, he slowly entered his hemipenis in her small opening. Eve winced and whimpered. She shut her eyes tight, small tears streaming down her eyes. She clung to Jake, she was shakily breathing. Jake tried his best not to hurt her, but found it difficult to try and restrain himself until she felt more comfortable. But the most shocking thing happened to Eve, she said something to him that she never thought a virgin would say to him.

 _"Go harder…"_ Eve wanted Jake at his full extent, she wanted him. Badly. But Jake wasn't complaining, if that's what she wanted and if it worked for him, why the hell _not?_

Jake started to go deeper and faster, his breathing going harder, her wet, tight cloaca just drove him insane. He never been in a woman like this before and doesn't intend on leaving to find another anytime soon. Eve's moans were starting to get louder. Jake kissed her neck then raked his venomous fangs along the back of her neck, against the growth of her scales.  
That sent shivers down Eve's spine, sending moans out of her mouth.

After a while, Eve felt the pain go away and started feel pleasure with every thrust. The very moment she felt uncontrollable pleasure, her moans got quicker and cloaca tightened around Jake's girth. Their breathing being more heavy and shaky, their releases coming closer and closer.

Jake quickly kissed Eve deeply with his release so close. Eve's was close too. Soon after they kissed, Eve started calling Jake's name. Jake had to quickly silence her with a kiss, trying to resist from grunting loudly himself. Eve suddenly opened her eyes as she screamed her orgasm in her kiss with Jake. Jake soon did the same thing. Jake exploded and filled Eve with his love. They soon broke the kiss and Eve, too tired to move or even leave to go back to the office to sleep, decided to spend the night with Jake. Heavily panting, her head and body rested on his underbelly, looking up at him underneath her lashes. Jake, was breathing heavily as he looked down at Eve, resting herself on him. He tiredly wrapped her in his coils and laid his head back on the arm of the couch. He then shut his eyes, trying to spend to rest of the night sleeping with what he considered the prettiest snake alive, sleeping in his coils.


	8. Shopping Spree

As soon as Eve felt the sun on her scales, she groaned softly in a groggy tone. She fluttered her eyes open, only to see the Devil himself asleep, breathing so heavily, it made Eve move with his breathing. Trying not to wake him up, Eve slightly stirred to see what time of day it was outside, it seemed like around late morning to noon. The slight movement was enough to wake Jake up. His eyes slowly opened to see the beautiful kingsnake on top of him, looking into his eyes with her crystalline eyes. His grip on him slowly tightened on her, not wanting her to go just yet.

 _"And where do you think yer goin'?"_  
Eve seductively chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.  
 _"Its noon, I have to meet up with my friends."_  
 _"Oh God, are they gonna turn ya into one of them?"_  
 _"You know that we have to prepare for the party next week?"_  
 _"And by 'we' you mean you and them townsfolk?"_  
 _"And what will you be doing? Hmm?"_  
Jake let go of Eve to get off of the sofa.  
 _"Well someone's gotta save your asses from God-knows-what's-out-there"_  
 _"Well consider me feeling safe and secure." Eve fluttered her lashes flirtatiously._  
 _"Well, I'm off to see my 'whore friends'. Take care now."_ And with that Eve quickly kissed Jake and left out the door, leaving Jake to dress himself.

* * *

As Eve left the door, she saw her friends outside, looking at her teasingly.  
 _"We want details. Now."_  
Eve felt embarrassed, did they see the whole thing?  
 _"About what?"_  
 _"Don't play stupid now, we saw you kiss Jake, and your chokers' gone."_  
Hazel gasped. _"You slept with him, didn't you? **I KNEW IT**! I knew you loved him! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"_  
Melonee calmed Hazel down. _"So now what, Miss Flirt?"_  
Eve was reluctant to ask as she didn't know what would happen if she asked _. "W-well... I could use your help… for… clothes? I don't know what to wear for the party and—"_  
 _Hazel gasped. "You're goin' to the party?!"_  
 _"Y-yeah…"_  
The two girls suddenly started squealing and hugging her while jumping up and down of excitement.  
 _"Come on sweetie, we have some sexy shopping to do."_  
 _"W-wait, what about my choker?"_  
 _"Get it later, darling. I'm sure Jake won't mind your next visit."_ Melonee soon chuckled after that.  
 _"And what do you mean 'sexy'?"_  
 _"You'll know soon enough…"_ Hazel said with a wink, then giggling with Melonee.  
This concerned Eve.  
" _I hope you know what you're doing…"_

* * *

After 10 minutes of walking, the girls took Eve into a clothing shop. It had lots of lacy dresses, but more modernised styles too. There were short satin dresses, some baggy, others skin-tight. Hazel walked up to a beautiful squirrel with a tail draping over neck like a boa or scarf. She seemed to be whispering to her and as she whispered, the feminine squirrel looked at Eve with promise and hurried to the back room.  
 _"What was that about Hazel?"_  
 _"Angelique is gonna give you the best outfit ever. For free!"_  
 _"Uh, why?'_  
 _"Because it's your first time and she says your model worthy."_  
 _"Ok, then?"_

And with that, Angelique came out with a bunch of jewellery and some deep red satin, almost burgundy.

" _Alright, on ze platform_." Angelique spoke with a European accent. To Eve, it always was refreshing to hear her voice compared to everybody's accent.  
Obediently, Eve got on the platform. Angelique started taking measurements of Eve's neck, chest and 'waist'. She then got a stepladder and started wrapping the satin material on her neck and tying a bow on the side of her neck. She then got a delicate gold chain with a pair of diamond angel wings attached to it and fastened around her neck on top of the deep red satin, making it most noticeable. Angelique stepped down off of her stepladder to view her work.

 _"Voila."_ The girls looked at Eve with awe. Eve looked at Angelique with surprise, she never saw anybody work that fast before. She looked in the mirror and shocked herself, she never thought she would ever look this beautiful.

" _Its beautiful, thank you Angelique."_  
 _"No problem, darling."_ She then took off the satin ribbon and necklace and placed it in a white cardboard bag with black satin handles.

 _"Thank you, again!"_ The girls then rushed outside, only to see Jake and Rango walking down the path, in their direction. Eve panicked.

" _Quickly, hide it!"_ Hazel and Melonee scrambled to hide bag behind their backs. Just in time too, as Rango walked up to the ladies, with Jake watching at a distance.

 _"Afternoon ladies!"_ Rango greeted as he tipped his hat to them.  
" _Afternoon Sheriff!"_ They chimed.  
" _Can we help you, Sheriff?"_ Eve asked.  
 _"No no, just checkin' up on ya. Preparing for next week?"_  
 _"What makes you say that?"_  
 _"Well that there is Angelique's clothing shop isn't it?"_ He said as he pointed at Angelique's shop.  
 _"Well, yes. But we just finished shopping."_  
 _"Then why are you hiding the bag?"_  
 _"It's a surprise Sheriff."_  
 _"Oh, alright then, have a good day ladies."_ Rango then continued down the street, with Jake, Eve, Melonee and Hazel watching him greeting other townsfolk. While Melonee and Hazel continue to watch Rango, Jake and Eve glance at each other, Eve couldn't help but give him a flirtatious wink before going home with her friends. Jake went his separate way.

Half an hour past after shopping for Melonee and Hazel's clothes and they stopped at a lingerie shop.  
 _"Uh, why are we here?"_  
 _"This gonna be our gift to you…and your gift to Jake."_ Hazel giggled.  
 _"Oh, joy. What are you getting me?"_  
 _"Well, we ordered this last week for your 'special day' but your first time with Jake seems celebratory enough."_ Melonee added.  
 _"Shhh! Keep your voices down, will you?!"_  
The girls giggled before entering the shop.  
 _"So what did you get me?"_  
Melonee giggled. _"This."_  
When Eve saw it, she instantly fell in love with it. It was a white mesh lingerie dress that was open at the front with a sweetheart cut on the top where the bra would be, but instead, it was flat. In the middle of the 'bra' was a small indigo bow. At the bottom of the mesh dress, across the hem was lavender faux fur with rhinestones.  
" _Like it? Its custom-made we even designed it. It reminded us of you, but in white."_ Hazel giggled sweetly.  
 _"I love it. But you didn't have to. You spoil me too much."_ Eve couldn't help but feel guilty.  
" _It was our pleasure, you're like our sister and you know how much we love to spoil each other."_  
Eve couldn't help but lightly laugh with them. _"You got that right."_  
Hazel put the lingerie in a light pink paper bag and handed it to Eve.  
 _"Aw, thanks girls."_ Eve thanked sweetly before hugging them both. She loved like sisters, even if they are the local prostitutes.

After leaving the shop and saying goodbye to the girls, she headed back to the office she was staying in to drop off her clothes before leaving again. She slithered outside to head to her actual home to retrieve her choker that she left, hoping Jake wouldn't catch her or already be there.

She opened the door to see nobody there, much to her relief. She saw her choker on the floor and quickly grabbed it before dashing outside and closing the door. She then tied her choker on and headed home for the afternoon to work on anything for the next day.


	9. Little Worries

It was now one day before the party, and while everybody had been decorating the town and themselves, Rango, Eve, Jake and Beans were forwarding the plan to Rango's posse. They were all sitting down in front of what appears to be a drawing of the town. Rango was standing next to the drawing with a cane in his hand.  
 _"Alright, so this is the plan. Right here. Here is where the party will be at and here is a platform on an abandoned building across from the venue. Jake, Waffles, Spoons and Ambrose, you'll be keeping watch from up there."_ Rango was pointing to different locations on his 'map'.  
 _"Me, Beans, Eve, Elbows and Doc will stand by at the venue and hopefully, Bad Bill will arrive."_  
 _"Hopefully? The hell you mean 'hopefully'?"_ Beans didn't seem too pleased.  
 _"Calm down Beans, we already sent someone to let him know."_ Rango tried to reassure Beans, but she seemed more stressed.  
" _And what? He got killed? That supposed to be better?"_  
Eve interjected.  
 _"Now, now Beans. We don't know that. He could be on his way right now for all we know."_  
 _"And what if he ain't? What if he got a family and they don't know what happened to him?"_  
 _"Fer God's sake woman he's fine! Get over it."_ Jake was beyond irritated with Beans, he was thought she talked too much.  
 _"That's easy for you to say, you're a heartless coward with a gun acting as your has-been rattle."_  
Jake's eyes went more red, his pupils into paper-thin slits and his nostrils flaring. He growled to himself. Eve braced for a backlash or a fight.  
 _"Guys, that's enough. You can settle this dispute later, right now we have to finish planning. Now shut up and sit down."_ Eve knew how to handle these things. Kids at her school would think of her as a mercenary of some sort.

Jake and Beans looked at Eve then glared back at each other before backing off and sitting back down.

Rango cleared his throat nervously. _"W-well, thank you Eve. Anyway, where were we? Ah, right. When Bad Bill arrives, we take him back to our jail, interrogate him, and get our blueprint and maybe we'll try and put him into custody."_  
 _"If it were up to me, I would've shot him in the head and be done with it. Quicker and easier."_ Jake said as he made soft, gentle clicks with his tail-gun.  
 _"Oh no! I am **NOT** touching another corpse you made! Do you know how many times I had to wash myself to get the smell of me? Let alone the constant paranoia of pneumonia on my scales? Oh no. You would've handled this one on your own!"_ Eve then shuddered at the horrible sight that she saw on the former Mayor's body.  
 _"Well anyways, that concludes our plan. Stick to it, and we should be good to go."_  
And with that, everyone heads outside for the evening. As Eve headed outside, she headed for Melonee, who was on her usual post.  
 _"Hey Melonee…?"_  
 _"Hey babe. What do you need?"_  
Eve looked at Jake and then back to Melonee.  
" _Do you have um…"_  
Eve then puts her head close to her ear and whispered.  
 _"A pregnancy test?"_  
Melonee was shocked but helped her out anyway.  
" _Come with me."_  
Melonee took Eve to her little room above the saloon where she 'works' and looked through a drawer. Inside Eve could see contraceptives, a notepad and pen, toys, money and a photo album of Melonee and her son. She then pulled out a clean, new pregnancy test in the box.  
 _"Here you go. But one question. Why?"_  
 _"W-well….. I l-lost my virginity to Jake and the morning before it happened, I checked the calendar and I should be okay. But I just want to check. God, I'm so scared."_  
 _"Hey honey, it's okay. Just head to the end of the hallway and get to the bathroom. When you're done, show me how many lines you have. Okay?"_  
 _"Okay."_ Eve slowly made her way to the bathroom to check. She had never been so scared in her life. She wasn't ready to bring a child into the world. Not now.

It felt like forever being in that bathroom, when she finished, she didn't look at the test, she wanted Melonee to read it for her. When she came back Melonee seemed more excited than worried or stressed.  
 _"Good, you're here. Give it to me."_  
As Eve handed over the test, Melonee gasped.  
 _"What is it?! What's wrong?!"_ Eve's stomach was turning. She felt horribly sick.  
 _"One line."_  
 _"What does that mean?"_ Eve was nearly in tears.  
 _"Not pregnant."_  
Eve felt like a weight has lifted off of her. Her tears dried up and soon hugged Melonee tightly.  
 _"Oh. My. God."_  
 _"Oh and for the future. Use protection. Here."_ Melonee handed Eve a pack of contraceptive pills.  
 _"Thanks."_  
 _"No problem, take one every day, even if you aren't going to have sex. In fact, you should take one now, just in case."_  
 _"You sure?"_  
 _"Honey, I use this every day, just don't forget them."_  
 _"I won't. And thank you. Thank you sooo much!"_  
Eve gave Melonee a hug and headed downstairs for home. She had to prepare the 'big plan' tomorrow.


	10. Let the Party Begin

**DICLAIMER: Okay, some of you guys seems to misunderstand the pregnancy test, she got ONE line, meaning NOT pregnant (as far as I know). But my point is that Eve is definitely NOT pregnant. Again, sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

It was now twenty minutes before the party. Twenty minutes before the plan sets into motion. Melonee and Hazel were at the office with Eve getting her ready for the party.  
 _"You know, if only Fresca were here."_  
Eve called out from the shower. _"Who's Fresca?"_  
 _"Oh she was my 'partner in crime', then she decided to travel and work at other towns. Haven't heard from her since though."_  
In the bathroom, Eve got out of the shower and went to her sink, she took her daily dose of the contraception pill. Eve slipped out of the bathroom, drying off her scales. She then headed to her dresser where she started polishing and moisturising her scales. Shen added white eyeliner into a thin, neat, cat-eye look before curling her lashes, adding mascara and finally adding tiny eyelash gems across the outer corner edges of her eyelashes.

Hazel then got up on a stool and tied the satin bow on the side of her neck before finally adding her angel winged necklace. Hazel got down next to Melonee and gasped with her.  
" _You. Look. Gorgeous."_ They chimed.  
 _"You are a babe."_ Melonee added.  
" _An angel going out with the Devil_." Hazel giggled.  
" _Thanks girls. But you girls look better."_  
 _"Bitch please, I can hardly get my fat ass into a dress."_ The girls suddenly burst out laughing. After calming down they head outside to the saloon to meet Rango and prepare for the plan.

After the girls went their separate ways, Eve headed to Rango who was next to Jake but Beans was between them. Rango wore a black, wide brimmed hat with a fresh, clean white shirt and a pair of black pants. Beans was wearing a dark green dress with cream ruffles at the bottom and a white lace-up and bow in her hair.

As Jake saw Eve, his eyes widened and jaw dropped, her never seen a snake so beautiful before. Beans rolled her eyes and smirked as she closed his mouth with her hand only to look to her left and see Rango do the same thing too. She slapped him in the arm. Eve slightly giggled at this while she delicately slithered up to them.  
 _"Hey, Sheriff."_  
 _"Oh h-hi Eve. You look really nice this evening."_  
 _"Oh, why thank you. But nowhere near as lovely as Miss Beans here."_  
 _"Why thank you sweetheart."_ Beans added sincerely.  
 _"Yer right. But yer more."_ Jake grumbled lowly and seductively.  
Eve looked at him flirtatiously.

" _Well, we'll be at the saloon when you're ready."_  
 _"Okay."_

Eve and Jake turn to each other.  
" _So."_  
 _"So."_  
 _"You still owe me payment. Remember?"_  
 _"Oh, I remember. In fact, when this is over, I have it ready for you."_ She seductively whispered in his ear.  
" _Oh? I'll keep that in mind."_  
 _"I hope it will be enough."_  
 _"Will ya shut up an' quit worryin'?"_ He then pulled her close to him and tried to kiss her. But was stopped.  
" _Save it for tonight. You'll need it._ " She batted her eyelashes, showing her gleaming eyelash crystals.  
" _Yer so mean, but I'm okay with that_." He said as he whispered in her ear.  
" _Hm. Stick close Jake, but not too close. We still have a job to do_." She giggled as she left to get to Beans and Rango who was with the rest of the team. And Jake left to get to the platform to keep watch not only for Bad Bill, but for her.

As Eve entered with Beans, Rango and his posse, she didn't know what to do next.  
 _"So now what?"_  
 _"Simple, you guys have fun, I'll stay here and keep an eye out for Waffles' signal. Then, I'll get you guys back out here for the plan to go ahead. Now go on, enjoy."_ And with that Rango walked off.

Beans and Eve shrugged at each other and decided to mingle for now. Eve was never one for mingling. She lived here for months and still never really knew anyone. She then went to the bar for a drink, she never really drank much, but made this an exception as it was a special occasion.

Around two hours past and Eve was bored, she decided to out for some fresh air, forgetting that she was being watched by the group on the abandoned building's platform. But something quickly got the group's attention. There was a cloud of dust in the horizon, followed by four roadrunners. On them were a Gila monster, two desert hares, one of them with a hunched back and a rat of some sort. They jumped off of their roadrunners and headed to the saloon. One of them, the Gila monster, went up to Eve.  
 _"Oi love, what's goin' on here?"_  
 _"Oh. Just a party."_  
 _"A party eh? Where's the Sheriff."_  
 _"Oh, he's busy. Um, can I help you?"_  
 _"Nah."_  
He grabbed a cigar from his pocket and lit it. He then put it in his mouth. While he was distracted, gave off a bird whistle as his signal. Luckily, Bad Bill didn't notice.  
" _You look familiar."_ The bulky lizard said.  
" _You too. What did you say your name was?"_  
 _"I didn't say nothin'. And the name's Bad Bill. You?"_  
 _"Um-"_  
But before Eve could answer, Rango and Beans came out with their guns pointed at Bad Bill and his gang. Bad Bill and his gang pointed their guns at them, before turning to see multiple more guns pointed at them.

 _"Eve, are you alright?"_ Beans asked sincerely. Before Eve could even answer Bill spoke.  
" _Ah, I know you. You're the nosy bitch who likes to get paid to stick your nose into other people's business and then gab about it. Yeah, I know you well."_  
Jake growled at his comment. He was so tempted to pull the trigger.  
" _Oh. And it seems now you're the Grim Reaper's whore. Nice."_  
 _"Eve. What is he talking about?_ " Beans sounded a bit concerned.  
" _Huh. Secrets of the desert my arse. You can't keep your secrets. I guess karma bit you in the arse."_  
Eve lightly growled and turned away. She never hit anyone but was tempted to.  
" _What's the matter? Struck a nerve? You gonna cry? Yeah. Cry bitch, cry."_ Bad Bill laughed as he edged slightly closer to her.

Eve had enough, she never thought she would do this ever in her life, but she did it. She turned and slapped him in the mouth, cutting his lower lip.  
" _That is NOT why you are here! That is NOT why we are here. You have something we want and you know it! Now tell us where it is!"_

Bill winced and merely laughed. " _And what would that be eh? Oh, right. Your damned blueprints. I have 'em yeah, and I could show ya. But it'll cost ya a fair price."_  
Eve wasn't going to put up with this.  
" _Listen here you worm, if you dare try and blackmail or scam us and I'll pull your tongue through your zipper or even flay you alive!"_  
Bill remained silent. _"I do believe we have a deal. We'll show ya tomorrow afternoon_."  
" _You can camp outside like you usually do. Don't expect any hospitality from us."_  
 _"Fine, be that way. C'mon boys, we got some campin' to do."_  
Everyone moved out of the way and left them to go build a camping site. While everyone was out of earshot, Jake whispered something in Eve's ear.  
 _"Yer sexy when yer mad."_  
Eve giggled seductively. " _It's a gift. Hey, this party kinda sucks and well…you did say you wanted your payment. Do you?"_  
 _"Yer damned right."_

And so they went, this time to the office to have a fun night but…


	11. Mad Love

Thoughts kept on popping up in Jake's brain. He didn't know why, but never thought he would ever actually fall in love with anyone before. A fling yes, but not an actual relationship, he did see her as an opportunity at first, but he increasingly became more comfortable around her the more her knew her, the last woman who made him feel comfortable was his mother, someone he could share his problems with or talk to. Now, this is the first time he ever went back to the same girl. Frankly for him, he didn't know what to think.

Eve never thought she would ever get this far with Jake. Now that she thinks about it, she's even more surprised that an outlaw no less would ever stick around with her. What was so interesting and compelling about her? Her intelligence? Her speech and her use of words? Her appearance? She may have to ask later. Looking back at the past few weeks, she couldn't help but reflect at everything that's happened. She just noticed how Jake's influence was starting to rub off on her. Her voice became slightly harsher and sexier, her anger resulted her in offence, not defence and her attitude became more seductive and naughty. How though? She was still being herself, she didn't change to her friends and hopefully it will stay that way. Eve sighed as she edged closer to Jake and pressed her side against his as they continued heading to the former mayor's office for round no. 2.

As soon as they entered, they were already at it. Kisses and licks, followed by grunts and squeals. They soon entered the bedroom. Jake was ready for the same as before, but Eve had different plans in mind.

 _"Wait here."_ She spoke in that seductive, soft tone that Jake couldn't say 'no' to, though he didn't really want to admit it.  
 _"What are you up to?"_  
 _"It's a surprise."_  
 _"Oh God, what did them whores do to you now?"_  
 _"They gave me something, I think you'll like it."_  
 _"Oh?"_ Jake pulled her down on top of him and kissed her. Eve broke it to answer and to get ready. _"Then I'll help ya."_ Jake couldn't help to say with a devilish smirk on his face. Eve jokingly scoffed and lightly hit him across the snout with her thin tail. _"That will spoil the surprise."_

And with that, she gave her usually flirty wink and headed into the bathroom connecting to the bedroom.

* * *

She hid her 'gift' that her friends gave her on their little shopping trip in the vanity in case Jake wanted to snoop around without her knowing. She took off her necklace and bow that she wore at the party and slipped the 'lingerie' on (well, as close as a snake can get to lingerie) she removed her makeup.

* * *

While he was waiting, Jake took the time to reflect, out of all the girls he has been with, Eve seemed like the one he seemed passionate about. When Eve lost her virginity to him, he tried to be gentle, he wasn't just having intercourse, he was making love to her, something he never did to any girl before. He never really thought or cared about the girls he slept with. He never 'made love' before, only had meaningless sex. The thought struck him into a deep sea of memories, he however quickly snapped out of it when he saw Eve slither out of the doorway. He didn't have to look twice at the 'surprise that Eve was wearing. His eyes widened and cocked his head to scan the beautiful body of soft, smooth, glossy scales in that sexy lingerie from the bottom to top. Her face showed a weird combination of confidence and loving care, but a glint of self-consciousness danced in her eyes.

He pulled her on top of him, breathing in her scent. It was different this time, coconut and vanilla.  
 _"Like it?"_ Eve asked.  
" _Where were you hidin' this?"_  
 _"Does it matter? You're enjoying it. Aren't you?"_  
In response, Jake rolled each other over in the position where Eve was underneath him. His eyes slightly narrowed with a smirk across his face. _"You bet yer sweet eyes."_

Before Eve could respond, Jake kissed her so deeply that it surprised her. Jake never seemed this passionate before. Did he mean it? Her thoughts slowly drifted away as Jake's warm body caressed hers. His tongue on jaw, his fangs lightly raking her neck. Her soft moans filling the room, her eyes closed, taking in the pleasure. She unbuckled his ammo belt with her tail. Jake stopped and went to lick her cheek. Eve turned her head to face Jake and kissed him. Jake's hat fell to the floor as Eve dropped it from the pleasure coursing now through her body.


	12. Preparations of Thought

The sunrise breaking through the horizon was enough to awake the sleeping outlaw outstretched on the large bed, his ammo belt and hat strewn about on the floor, along with a very provocative piece of feminine clothing. But the owner was nowhere to be seen. Grumbling, Jake looked out to see that even though the sun was just peering through, it was still freezing, especially for the cold blooded reptiles in the desert. He saw open glass doors leading to a balcony with Eve staring outside. He slowly slithered towards her.

Eve was admiring the beautiful sunrise until she was startled by the sudden warmth around her body, making her realise how long she was outside and how cold she really was. Once she snapped back into reality, she was shivering.

 _"Ain'tcha cold? Yer freezin'."_ Jake couldn't help but point out in a low, tired and concerned tone.  
" _I'm sorry, I saw the moon setting and the sun rising. I always loved the galaxy, I think it's beautiful."_  
 _"Yeah."_ Jake admitted, it was stunning, even by his standards.  
 _"Did you ever do something in the middle of the night?"_  
 _"Yeah, sleepin'."_  
Eve could help but giggle a bit _"I'm serious."_  
Jake let go of Eve and shifted his position to be in front of her.  
 _"Well…"_ He looked away from her.  
 _"Well what?"_ She added firmly, yet sweetly, using her tail to push his head to face her.  
 _"Damn it."_  
 _"What' wrong?"_  
 _"Nah, it ain't you. Just… I don't know if you really wanna know."_  
 _"I'm interested. Tell me."_ She fluttered her eyelashes, hoping it lifted the mood a bit.  
" _Fine. Messin' around. Happy?"_  
 _"Oh… Oh! Riiight…. I see."_  
 _"Yeah…"_  
 _"Was one or more or… Sorry... N-never mind."_  
 _"Nah, Its okay. Yeah it was more than one. Previous one was a sidewinder, Amber, I think. That was…. Six months ago."_  
 _"What was she like?"_ Eve was really interested, but not in a jealous way. It was odd to Jake.  
" _She was just a whore. Nothing more to me."_  
 _"Do you think she was in love with you?"_  
 _"Hell, she wouldn't leave me alone!"_  
 _"Ah, clingy. I see. Am I clingy?"_  
 _"Not enough. But enough about her. I got you don't I?"_  
 _"Well, yeah."_  
 _"Good. It's gonna stay that way."_  
 _"Oh? How long?"_  
 _"This answer yer damned question?"_ Before Eve could answer, she was broken off by a kiss. She let out a muffled cry in surprise with her eyes wide open before slowly accepting his kiss and closing her eyes. He slithered his tongue into her mouth before pulling her close to him and entwining his coils with her.

Their passion was interrupted by a knock on the door. They quickly opened their eyes and separated to hear another knock followed by a yelling.

 _"Oi, Sheriff, the girl's still probably banging her little guardian, best if we leave 'em to it, eh?"_  
Eve darted downstairs to open the door, followed by Jake, who was already completely dressed.  
 _"See sheriff, what did I tell ya? You lovebirds done snogging yet?"_  
Eve sighed in annoyance. _"I was up 2 hours ago, Jake just arrived half an hour ago."_ Eve lied.  
" _Aw, come on love, we know that ain't the truth."_  
 _"Is that really why you are here? What's the matter? Jealous that you have nobody?"_  
 _"I'm jealous that I don't have you."_  
Eve scoffed and slithered away to meet Beans and Rango. Agitated, Jake dragged Bad Bill went to an alleyway to 'talk' while nobody was looking.

Jake slammed Bill into the wall with his tail-gun almost at full force, he needed him alive after all.  
" _And just who the fuck do you think you are!?"_  
 _"Excuse me, mate?"_  
 _"You know what I'm damned well talkin' about!"_  
 _"Heh that bitch REALLY made you soft huh? Feeling a bit insecure eh? Not surprised. Heh 'Grim Reaper' my arse. You know, you changed Jake."_  
 _"Have I now?"_ He then put more pressure on Bill's throat until he turned blue and gasping, he then let Bill go and knocked the remaining air out of him by striking his back with his gun.  
Before Jake left the alleyway, he turned his head slightly into the direction of Bill.  
" _Oh yeah, mind yer damn business and don't call my girl a bitch again."_

After ten minutes, everyone was prepared with weapons, water and tools to follow Bad Bill and his gang to the place where they hid the blueprints. Eve had her journal ready. And soon they were ready to set off. Or so they thought.


	13. Journey

As they set off into the desert, with Bad Bill and his gang leading them to the blueprints. Closely followed by Rango, Waffles, Ambrose and Wounded Bird. Jake was not so far behind, keeping his eyes forward on the horizon. But Eve, was far behind, she was slithering with Beans at the back.  
 _"Eve?"_ Beans asked in a soft, sweet voice.  
 _"Hmm?"_ Eve merely replied in a hum of acknowledgement.  
 _"Are you alright?"_  
Eve sighed after a hesitation. _"No, no I'm not alright."_  
"What happened?"  
 _"Just what Bad Bill said, calling me a nosy bitch and all."_  
 _"Just ignore him, you're a strong woman. Bad Bill and his gang can all go to Hell!"_  
 _"Yeah."_  
 _"I heard he's been accusin' you of sleepin' with Jake. That true?"_  
Eve just sighed. She REALLY didn't want to answer that.  
" _Look, I ain't tryin' to pressure you into tellin' me. If you're in love with him it's fine. If you're in a relationship with him, go on ahead. I'll still accept you. Just be careful. Alright?"_  
Eve sighed again. _"Yes."_  
" _What?"_ Beans quickly turned her head to her in confusion.  
" _Yes, I'm in a relationship with Jake, Just… don't go spreading it around. Please."_  
 _"Ok. Feelin' better?"_  
 _"Yeah. Yeah, just... leave me alone for a bit."_  
 _"Alright, I'll be up ahead, you sure you'll be fine?"_  
 _"Mmm-hmm"_ Eve nodded.

* * *

Around 2 hours later, the group stopped at a ledge.  
" _Well, there it is. Down there."_ Bill pointed at the bottom of a canyon.  
" _The hell kinda game you playin' here?"_ Jake questioned suspiciously.  
" _Nothin' just ask your tracker here and you ought to find it in no time. Now, if you'll excuse us…"_  
As Bad Bill and his gang were about to head into the other direction, before being stopped by a black, scaly tail coiling around them.

 _"Uh uh uh... where do you think you're going?"_ Eve wasn't finished with them.  
 _"We said we would take you to the place and we did. So… yeah, start diggin.' We're finished."_  
 _"Not yet, you must know the EXACT place that you hid it, hmm? So you need to take us there."_  
 _"And why would I want to do that?"_  
 _"So you can live to see tomorrow? Not end up in a hawk's stomach? Or maybe thrown off this canyon? Think about it, you are in no position to run now. Not while me, Beans, Jake and the Sheriff are here with you. You're outnumbered."_

Bad Bill looked at his gang for reassurance and then looked back to Eve.  
" _So, William, what do you say? Deal?"_ Rango, Beans and Jake pointed their guns at them to force their agreement.  
 _"Alright then, deal."_  
 _"Good, I knew we could do this civilly, now get down there. We'll follow you, and do be careful. You are no use to us if you die."_

Bill sighed as he slid down the edge of the canyon little by little, followed by his little posse.

Jake slithered to the edge of the canyon. _"The Hell are we gonna get down there?"_  
 _"Simple really."_ Rango replied.  
 _"Okay then smart-ass, show us."_  
Rango looked down the canyon and started shaking.  
" _What's the matter Sheriff? You scared."_  
 _"N-no… Just-"_  
Before he could finish, Rango was nudged off the side by Jake's tail-gun. He yelled as he tumbled down the side of the canyon before sliding on his belly when he finally reached the bottom.

 _"Jake!"_ The girls yelled at his little mischievous episode.  
" _What? He was takin' too long…"_  
Eve rolled her eyes and smirked before carefully slithering down the rocky canyon-side, followed by Jake.

 _"We'll find another way down alright? See ya there!"_ Beans rode off on her roadrunner with the rest of Rango's posse.

 _"You'll be alright there darlin'?"_  
 _"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm almost there anyway."_  
 _"You sure you ain't gettin' scammed?"_  
 _"With you on my side? Nah, I'm sure they won't care about a couple of rounds of bullets pumped into their faces by an angry rattlesnake."_  
 _"Huh, yeah."_  
 _"You know, I never thought I would be following a small band of outlaws down a canyon face with a even bigger outlaw right behind me."_  
 _"And yer complainin'?"_  
 _"Never said that..."_  
 _"But…?"_ He cocked a brow.  
" _But nothing.."_ Eve quickly gasped when she misplaced herself on a crumbling rock, almost falling off the edge. But she was grabbed by a set of warm coils pulling her up closer to Jake's body.

" _You okay?"_  
 _"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks."_  
They soon made it to the bottom of the canyon. There was already Rango, Bill, Beans and the posse holding shovels.  
 _"Alright guys, time to start searching."_ Rango said as he smiled.


	14. Goodbye Baby

**So here it is guys! The finale of Dangerous Woman, but don't worry, You will here more from them! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for taking an eternity to do this, I had exams and I'm also lazy. But here it is! Hope you enjoy! I'm currently writing on my new story which is based on an anime! YAY! Stay tuned for that! BOI GUYS!**

* * *

Beans and the rest of the posse come racing down from a seemingly narrow path to catch up with Rango, Eve and Jake.  
 _"Now that we're all here, we can split up and search after Bill here can tell us the exact location of our current important solution of our future survival."_  
Jake just rolled his eyes at the rambling and went along with it.  
 _"Right. But what do we do with the scum when we're finished with 'em?"_ Beans gave Bill and his gang a deathly glare then spitting on the ground in disgust.  
 _"I agree, I see no use for them when we're finished. Death sentence sheriff?"_ Eve asked teasingly.  
 _"Now hold on here, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, we have got a job to do. An important one at that."_ Rango added assertively.  
 _"Yer no fun, sheriff.."_ Jake hissed in a low and dangerous tone.

Spoons reluctantly let Bill lead to the area where hopefully the last piece of the blueprints would be.  
Waffles and Beans followed them with their firearms close to their backs so they won't try anything.

"You're awfully calm giving your current situation Bill. What are you up to?" Eve pointed out inquisitively.  
 _"Calm your pretty face sweetheart, I ain't gonna cause any problems. As long as I can go after doing your goddamned errand, I'll do it."_ Bill sounded slightly pissed but still cool under the pressure of two guns in his back.  
 _"Still though, I'll be watching."_

Bill quickly stopped at a small mound of dirt.  
 _"This is it."_  
 _"That's very… convenient.."_ Eve was surprised at the easiness of the whole situation. This definitely didn't impress Jake.  
" _The hell kinda game you playin' here?! You think this a kind of goddamned joke?!"_  
 _"Wait! This is it I know it but.."_ Eve sensed something wrong.  
 _"What is it Eve?"_ Rango asked concerned.  
 _"This isn't right. This is too easy."_  
 _"Alright then, start diggin' then you'll see there's nothing to be paranoid of."_ Bill still seemed calm and collected.  
Eve sighed. _"Alright, pass me a shovel. But do me a favour and let me indulge in this alone. I know it's weird but, It's kind of a childhood dream of mine to do something archaeological."_  
 _"Sure.."_ Jake was suspicious and threw her a shovel and turned away to go to some possible spot of shade.

As Eve started digging, her suspicions faded, nothing bad happened. She kept digging until she found a box. She lightly trembled with excitement and opened the box.

 _"This is it! The blueprints! It's here!"_  
When everyone turned to hear what was going on, they were shocked and in horror. Eve was now in grave danger, she was too far away to get to her and save her and Bill was right behind her holding a dagger. They couldn't shoot as they would also have shot Eve. All they could do is watch, hoping for the best.

 _"Sorry love, but I never said you could take it. I just said I could take you to it."_ He whispered to himself, twirling a dagger in his hand. Bill's gang giggling at what would happen next. But little did they know, something else unexpected will happen.

As Bill inched closer and closer to Eve, he raised his dagger and proceeded to literally stab her in the back until a black flash tied around his wrist like a whip. It twisted his hand holding the dagger and forced it in his side. Despite his pain and bleeding, he was still standing.

 _"You need to know your place Bill. And you also seemed to forget what you were dealing with. Oh, and do me a favour and don't cry like a baby because I stabbed you. It's your fault that you messed with a **dangerous woman."**_

Eve let go and let Bill collapse on the ground, dagger still in his side. Rango, Jake, Spoons, Elbows, Waffles and Beans came racing in.

" _Oh my good Lord Eve, are you alright?"_ Beans was almost in tears.  
 _"She's fine. She can handle herself."_ Jake slowly came slithering behind the group.  
 _"You got what you came fer?"_  
Eve looked at the box in her coils. _"Yes_."  
 _"Then finally, let's go back."_  
 _"I agree. Some adventure huh, Eve?"_  
 _"Yeah, I guess."_  
 _"Wait there sheriff! What about them?"_ Spoons sneered at Bill and his gang.  
" _They suffered enough, once they're better they can find their way back, they always do."_ Beans answered.

They left. Nothing but dust and a criminal gang was left behind that day. Soon, construction began, finished and life was normal. Well, almost normal. One thing was different, a certain outlaw guest.

* * *

It was sunset, and two unlikely lovers shared their possible last words before goodbyes.  
 _"So."_  
 _"So."_  
 _"This is it huh?"_  
 _"Yeah, it is."_  
 _"Come on now, you ain't gonna cry over me are ya?"_  
She giggles _"No sir."_  
 _"Good, and it's gonna stay that way 'till I get back."_  
 _"You seem so sure."_  
 _"Yeah, the sheriff's a pain in the ass. I guarantee ya he'll come cryin' back fer me."_  
 _"And we'll pick up where we left off."_  
 _"Hell yeah. Welp, see ya 'round beautiful."_ He gives her a passionate kiss.  
 _"Bye Jake, and don't forget me okay? Because I certainly won't about you."_  
 _He smirked "I know you won't. And don't worry, come heaven or high hell, I always think of ya. And ain't no woman I'll of else, other than you."_

They separated. He tipped his hat and slithered off into the horizon, with his dangerous lover watching behind him.


End file.
